


two faces of the same coin

by kurtbasthallen



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Eddie and Iris never dated, M/M, No idea what will happen with Sebastian and relationships but I am kurtbastian trash XP, Sebastian and Barry are twins, This fic starts at the end of the first episode of The Flash and I will try to follow canon XD, This started because I wanted Eddie and Seb to interact lol, This will eventually be Thallen dw XD, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtbasthallen/pseuds/kurtbasthallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen wasn't an only child. He had a twin. A twin who was older than him. A twin whose name was Sebastian Smythe. Not many people knew he existed. Why did he have a different surname? How different would their lives be if they were related? The answer? Who knows. Some things would be completely different. But some things are exactly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am sebastian smythe trash. i am thallen trash. i am gusnett trash. i am gay character grant gustin trash. this is what happens. you will understand more eventually, but canon glee stuff did happen for sebastian.. mostly. as usual, there were no actual steroids involved in sebastian's senior year, hunter injected them with water. hmm, should i have felicity's hacker ex actually be hunter, though? or does hunter have a relative who looks like him ;)  
> at this point in time, you don't need to know much about glee. this is mostly set in the Flash anyway. if you're a thallen fan who hasn't seen glee.. basically grant's character, sebastian, is sarcastic, very gay, very flirty, and knows exactly what to say to hurt you but has been trying to be a better person since his senior year of high school. he's a* ;).

Eddie swore he was going crazy. He knew he wasn't getting a lot of sleep helping Joe by picking up the slack so he could sit with his foster son. But seeing things that couldn't be true? This was a whole new level of crazy. How the hell did he keep on seeing Barry up and about when he knows that Barry is at STAR Labs asleep in a coma? It wasn't all the time. But it was enough for him to take notice. 

It was this that had him distracted when he wasn't at work. Trying to solve this puzzle. He went out with Iris on a date a few months into Barry's coma, but he just wasn't feeling it. All he could think about was Barry and his mysterious appearances. And wasn't that enough to put someone off a date? Trying to go on a date so early in this mystery was the mistake. If he had tried a few months later, he would've been fine. But now, him and Iris were just good friends. Trading funny stories and anecdotes about their days. Never once did he mention the appearances of Barry. Distractions in the form of embarrassing stories about the aforementioned man growing up were enough. 

What was wrong with him? Was he really seeing things? Or was he seeing a man walk around who looked like Barry. He didn't want Joe or Iris to think him crazy, so he never mentioned it. Over the period of Barry being in his coma, Eddie tried to push the feelings aside. The more time progressed, the less he thought about it.

What Eddie doesn't know is that if he had known Barry for more than a day... He would have realised that the ' _Barry_ ' who he was seeing held himself differently, had a different hairstyle and a completely different fashion sense. Also, what he didn't know was that if he had mentioned this to Iris or Joe they would have allayed his fears. He would have found out about Barry's twin sooner. 

* * *

 "You didn't kill Mom. You know I know that, right?"

Barry's broken tone was the first words that he had heard from his brother in nine months.

Of course, it would be about their mother and how he just knew that their father hadn't killed him. It wasn't that Sebastian didn't believe Barry, it was the fact that Sebastian wasn't home that night. He hadn't been there to witness the man in yellow lightning as he was around a friend's house. But hearing his brother tell his story with such conviction and honesty in his eyes, Sebastian just knew that Barry was telling the truth. He would go to the ends of the Earth to protect him. He had felt completely hopeless when he had gotten a call from Joe to say Barry had been struck by lightning and had fallen into a coma. It had almost broken him. He could endure a lot, but losing his brother? He wouldn't be able to cope. Sebastian had flown in whenever work allowed and had sat with Barry and spoke about his day. Even threatened to kill him if he didn't wake up... But, here he was. Animated as ever. _Emotional as ever_ , he thought, chuckling softly. God, he had missed him so much.

"You're not gonna be in here much longer. Whoever killed Mom... whatever killed her... I think I finally have a way to find them. To stop them."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, pushing himself off the door frame he was leaning on and taking a hesitant, soundless step into the room. He watched as Barry smiled and laughed slightly.

"For the first time, I feel like I finally can."

Watching a one-sided conversation was starting to grate on his nerves a little, but he didn't want to interrupt.

"The truth is, ever since the night Mom died, I've been stuck in one place..."

 _I definitely agree there. Especially your little obsession with Iris_ , he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Missed out on a lot of things."

_Yeah, like moving away for college, like me._

"But I'm different now. I've made some new friends. They're helping me find my way. And finally move forward."

_Thank the lord!_

"Remember when you wanted me to change my name, like Bas. So, I wouldn't have to deal with people knowing that you're my Dad? I'm glad they know. I'm.. so proud to be your son."

Watching Barry start to cry caused him to tear up a little. Out of context, it made Sebastian sound like he was ashamed of their father. He really wasn't. 

"I love you, too, Dad."

Sebastian walked up behind Barry and glanced through the glass at their father.

"I love you, as well, Pops."

His tone of voice was one of amusement. Well, it was a bit thin from his own unshed tears but he wasn't going to admit to that.

"Bar, you're making me sound bad about changing my name."

Henry watched on in fond amusement as Barry turned around to stare up at his twin.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it," he replied, reaching up to brush his tears away. "I know Uncle Nathan made you change your name."

Sebastian shrugged, before looking back towards their father. "It's good to see you doing well, Dad. I'll make sure that he won't trip himself into another coma," he joked, a smirk crossing his lips.

Henry barked out a loud peal of laughter. "Ah yes, Barry and those clumsy feet of his. Why couldn't you have your brother's grace, Bar?"

Barry opened and closed his mouth, looking a bit like a fish as two of the most important men in his life teased him. "Not all of us inherited Mom's dancing skills," he replied petulantly. "At least I got your scientific brain." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully at Sebastian, resisting the urge to act like a 12 year old and poke his tongue out at his brother. "But.. what do you mean you'll make sure?"

Sebastian's smirk got broader as he looked between both men. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I got a transfer to a law firm in Central City. I start on Monday."

* * *

Sebastian sat down at one of the bar table set ups in Jitters with his blessed coffee. This was the first one today for him. He didn't want to go that long without a coffee again. Especially when it was brewed by his favourite barista, he thought, sending Iris a wide grin. He may not be as close to her as Barry was, but she was still like a sister to him. Wait until she hears I'm staying permanently.

"I overheard most of your conversation with Dad, but how are you, really, Bar?" Sebastian's face showed nothing but concern. He just wanted Barry to be happy and healthy.

Barry sighed slightly. He knew that his twin meant well but he was just sick of hearing that question since he woke up. He also really wanted to tell Sebastian about his powers. "I'm really okay, Bas. Out of my new friends, one of them is a medical Doctor and she's keeping an eye on me."

Sebastian's mouth lifted into a slight smirk and opened his mouth to say something. Something vulgar, Barry reckoned.

"Don't! Not like that, Bas. Get your mind out of the gutter." Barry stared across the table with fond exasperation. No matter how much they grew up, Sebastian would never change. "But, how have you been?"

Sebastian lifted his shoulders in a shrug before lifting the mug to his lips to take a sip from his drink. "Nothing interesting. I've been working and when I haven't, I've been coming to see you."

Barry's face grew worried. He didn't want Sebastian to put his life on hold. "No new man in your life, then?"

Sebastian shook his head, then took a longer sip of his drink. "I never have the time to go out looking, Bar. It's just easier to find a guy for the night.. when I have the time."

Barry could feel the guilt creeping in.

"But, what was that all about with Dad and getting him out of prison. Do you have a new lead that's somehow turned up in the few days you've been awake?" Sebastian was sceptical. He loved his brother but, the likelihood of that happening was slim to none. There was also something different about Barry. He seemed to have more confidence. It suited him.

Barry chewed on his bottom lip, his gaze roaming over Sebastian's face. He wanted to tell him everything but he remembered Joe's words about keeping Iris safe. Would this keep Sebastian safer? He knew that Sebastian would follow him into the fire, if it meant Barry wouldn't have to. But, that was just it. He had fast healing now. Sebastian didn't. He told Sebastian everything. "Not exactly, Bas... The accident changed me in ways that you can't imagine."

Sebastian grew worried again. Was there something that had done permanent damage to Barry? Coma patients don't exactly bounce back as quickly as Barry did. "What, are you suddenly one hundred percent gay, now?" He couldn't help but tease him.

Barry rolled his eyes at his twin, glaring at him slightly. "For real?" He shook his head, playing with the mug in front of him. "I..." Barry looked around them before moving closer and spoke more quietly. "I now have super speed and I can heal really fast. That freak tornado on the news? I stopped that by running around it in the opposite direction." Barry's voice grew more excited, his hands gesturing as he spoke. 

Sebastian stared at Barry in stunned disbelief before laughing slightly. "Are you serious? Are you sure that lightning didn't mess with your brain?" He looked into Barry's face. Really looked. He could see that same conviction with which Barry spoke the night of their mother's murder. Barry really believed what he was saying. But because he believed what he was saying, didn't necessarily make it truth. "Prove it."

Barry sighed loudly, looking around him to make sure no-one was watching or listening in. It was a busy day today  in Jitters, so it was the perfect time to be invisible. He stared at his brother's clothes and noticed that he was wearing his tie hanging loose around his neck. That would just make this easier.

Sebastian watched as Barry seemed to blur for a second, like how when you were still waking up and your vision doesn't quite match up with reality... and then Barry was holding a red tie in his hand, staring at him expectantly. He swore that he had felt a slight tug around his neck in the second that Barry had moved. Sebastian looked down at himself, at the suit he was wearing, and noticed his tie was missing. His head snapped up quickly to stare at Barry. Barry who had a toned down version of the smirk that Sebastian often wore. "Is that... ?"

Barry dangled the tie in front of his eyes, his gaze dropping briefly to make sure he didn't drop it in his coffee, before he looked back up at his twin's stunned face. "Yours? Yes. I can't exactly do much to prove to you in a place like this, but it's true, Bas. I can run faster than any car."

Sebastian's mouth opened and closed, feeling overwhelmed. "I guess you won't need to finally get a car after all," he quipped, huffing a disbelieved laugh.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian settles into his new job and Eddie discovers the answer to his mystery on his coffee run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks from behind hands* I can only apologise. I have turned into that person. *hangs head in shame* I tried writing this and the second scene came more easily to me but lately all I've been reading is Stucky so if they're a bit ooc I apologise.  
> But thank you guys so much for your support with this fic with your comments and kudos. There isn't enough Thallen love out there and you guys are the best. I do have plans for this fic, though, I promise! I have plans for both Thallen and a love interest for Sebastian!

Sebastian dropped his head into his hands, groaning. All this paperwork for a new job was ridiculous. A necessary evil... But ridiculous. His entire morning had been spent filling out all types of forms and he just wanted to crawl into bed and take a long-ass nap. Digging the heels of his hands into his eye sockets, he breathed out a long sigh. It had been a slow day, too. There was nothing to take his mind off of this endless crap. 

"Smythe!"

His hands dropped away from his face swiftly, and raised his eyes to his boss. There was a concerned look on his face.

"You okay there?"

Sebastian mustered up a weak smile, nodding his head slowly. "It's just been a long few days," he breathed out, his mouth twisting up. "All this is done, though." Sebastian lifted up the pile of paper and rose to his feet, reaching down with his spare hand to rub some feeling back into his stiff thighs. He walked past his boss and dropped his load into a tray located near the door.

His boss turned to look at him. "How is your brother?" 

Crossing his arms across his chest, Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "He's okay. Adjusting." He really didn't want to talk about this. He didn't care if James was trying to be friendly, Sebastian just wasn't in the mood. James had, of course, questioned why he'd want to transfer away from New York to a smaller city... But he'd only explained the basics. 

James nodded his head. He reached out to clap Sebastian on the shoulder and it took everything in Sebastian to not flinch away from the touch. "Good, that's good. I'll just take this to Rhonda," he stated before picking up the paperwork and leaving the room.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief, sagging against the wall. James wasn't an awful person. He was actually pretty easy on the eyes for an older man. But the interaction took what little energy he had. Barry was adjusting to his lost time. Sebastian was adjusting to his new city. Everyone was adjusting. But why did it feel like Sebastian was waiting for the other shoe to drop?

 He needed coffee. 

* * *

 

Eddie reached the counter and felt a smile curve his lips. "Hey Iris, how are you?" He leaned against the wooden counter top, bracing his hands against it. God, he needed this after his stressful morning. Captain Singh had been buzzing around the pen and it had been driving him crazy. He had wanted his answers right that second. Even Joe had started to show his stress and sent Eddie out on a coffee trip.

"Afternoon, Detective." Iris looked up, eyes sparkling and a wide grin on her lips. "The usual?"

Eddie brought his hands together, breathing out a sigh of relief. "You're a godsend. And your father's usual, please," he replied, handing over the cash before standing off to the side to wait for his order. Reaching into his pocket, Eddie pulled out his phone and composed a text to Joe telling him that he'd be back soon as he'd missed the midday rush.

So engrossed was Eddie, that he didn't hear the door open or the footsteps behind him until he heard a familiar voice. "Iris, my beautiful, gorgeous friend, may I have a large latte, please."

Eddie looked up, a confused little frown furrowing his brow. _Did Barry just flirt with Iris?_ His gaze roamed over the man beside him. He was sure that Barry wasn't wearing a suit when he breezed by him earlier. Now Barry was wearing a three piece suit and shiny oxfords. Eddie didn't know Barry that well, but this didn't seem like him.

Barry's gaze fell on his own, and a smirk curled the corners of his lips as Eddie became the recipient of a thorough look. "Well, hello handsome. Usually I go for tall, dark and handsome but those eyes just have me hooked."

Eddie probably looked like an unattractive fish right now, with his mouth gaping and wide eyes, but... Now Barry was flirting with him? He coughed a little, trying to clear his dry throat. He could only imagine how red his cheeks were right now. "Barry?"

Iris returned in that moment with Eddie's order smiling brightly as she handed it over. Her eyes moved between the both of them before rolling her eyes. She let out an exasperated breath, quickly sending Barry a look, before she turned back to Eddie. "I see you've now met Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Eddie, Joe's partner."

Barry, or rather 'Sebastian', held out his hand ready to shake Eddie's. His smirk turned down a notch, his expression becoming more genuine. "It's nice to finally meet you, Eddie. I've heard nothing but good things."

Eddie felt a bit lightheaded as he shook Sebastian's hand. So, had he not been going mad while Barry was in a coma? Was he seeing Sebastian walk around Central City? It made more sense than Eddie losing his marbles. He had no clue that Barry had a twin, though? Sebastian couldn't be anything other than Barry's twin. They looked too much alike. "Sorry," he breathed out, shaking his head a little. "I didn't know Barry had a brother." Especially one that, apparently, loved to flirt.

Sebastian dropped Eddie's hand before shrugging slightly. "Not many people do."

"I think I saw you a few months ago," Eddie blurted out. He bit his lip, worrying it slightly. "I thought I was going a bit crazy seeing Barry walking around Central City but it was probably you."

Sebastian nodded slowly, before grabbing his drink that had been placed on the counter. "Probably. I got here when I could to visit Barry. And see Joe and Iris, of course. I didn't see them as much as I should have," he shrugged off the comment trying not to feel guilty. His foster family were good people and he should have seen them more, but he was making the effort now. Even if it told Barry nearly dying. Sebastian clenched his jaw at the thought.

"That's a relief," Eddie sighed, his smile widening until his eyes scrunched a little. "So, what do you do? Considering you know I'm a detective, it's only fair game." Okay, maybe Eddie was flirting a little, but Sebastian was attractive and had flirted with him, so screw it.

Sebastian huffed out a laugh. "Because it's only fair, I'll tell you. I'm a lawyer so I may be seeing you around, Detective," he replied, his voice sultry and dripping with honey.

Eddie swallowed around his dry throat. "Maybe you will," he replied in kind, his voice deepening a little. He loved this. It had been awhile.

"I look forward to it, it's been a pleasure. Good bye, Detective." Sebastian threw him a wink and without further ado, turned on his heel and walked out the door, throwing a "Thanks Iris, bye," over his shoulder.

Eddie stared after the taller man, evening out his breathing.

Iris chuckled under her breath, muttering, "That's Sebastian for you," before turning back to her work.

Well... That was definitely a whirlwind. 


End file.
